This invention relates to an electrically driven sewing machine capable of electrically sewing the object subject to one of the sewing patterns optionally selected through the actuation of one of sewing pattern selection buttons thereof, or more particularly, to the sewing machine of the above-described type wherein a sewing pattern displaying arrangement capable of displaying in a visible mode a transient process from one selection of the sewing pattern to the other successive selection of sewing pattern is further provided.
In the conventional electric driven sewing machine capable of sewing the object subject to the sewing pattern selected, the respective sewing pattern is arranged to be selected from the pattern cams layered for constituting the one unit by shifting a cam follower means to a position equivalent to a layered position of the cam to be selected with the help of a conventional pattern cam selector mechanism, when the sewing pattern selection button is to be actuated.
Consequently, according to the conventional electric driven sewing machine of the above-described type, it is common to take a certain time before the successive selection from one preceding selection of the sewing patterns is to be accomplished, and thus, during the above-mentioned lapse of time, the sewing operation is not naturally to be brought about. Therefore, when the sewing machine is of the type in which the display of the successive selection is arranged not to be effected unless the selection mentioned above is to be completed, the operator of the sewing machine of the above-described type often feels uneasy, since the above-mentioned lag time inherent in the conventional sewing machine cannot be avoided. Similarly, even if the sewing machine is alternatively arranged to be of the type in which the display of the successive selection is to be simply effected soon after the actuation of the selection mentioned above is performed, the uneasy feeling of the operator is the same, since the actual accomplishment of the selection mentioned above and the successive readiness of the sewing operation are to be first brought about after the certain lag time mentioned above is finished.